


Demon Soul

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Backstory, Demons, Drabble, F/M, Magic, Pre-Fake AH Crew, now with art, the idea hit and i said fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Backstory of the leader of the powerhouse of Los Santos,and his best friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!Quick little story i thought you'd like before i'm off to hell for four hours(aka class)
> 
> Basically the back story of Geoff and Griffon before the Crew,before Jack,before everyone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He called her Griffon the first time when he was a little boy,having just read a book on the mythical beasts.For some reason the name stuck,and _Griffon_ found herself bound to this human.

 

His name was Geoff as she later learned,reading the books he left around to understand english.He was a good boy,a kind boy.

 

She hadn’t been summoned in many centuries but he had called her,offering to help her adapt.

  


He lived a good life this human,but when he spoke of her his parents thought him mad.

 

_What was she?_ They asked when he spoke of her at six.He told them she was afraid of people,of adults.That she was homeschooled.

 

_What was her name?_ they asked.

 

“Griffon”he told them and she heard it,and smiled.

 

_Where was she from?_ He couldn’t tell them Hell,when they asked at twelve.

 

_She wasn’t real_ They said at fifteen as he sat with a latin book in front of him.He had told them it was so he could communicate with her better _You’re ill_

 

The last statement had Geoff crying at sixteen as he told her,asking her if he really was hallucinating her.His parents had him on drugs and regular visits to the psychiatrist,but nothing affected him.The drugs would never make it down his throat.Griffon told him _no_ ,he wasn’t mad like everyone thought.That she truly was a Demon and he was a User,her Master.That she would never leave him.That she would always be there.

 

_“Promise?_ ”he had asked

 

_“Promise”_ she smiled

 

She kept her word a year later at his graduation cermony when no one of his family could make it.Geoff had been talking about leaving that night,sick of this life and his home.No one was ever around this last year,leaving him alone.But Griffon couldn’t,she cared too much.

 

So when he got his diploma,she was watching,cheering for him,a lone voice but she didn’t care.

 

The look on his face was worth it.

 

When everyone left,he came to her and hugged her tightly,thanking her for this.To those around them,she appeared to be normal,but in reality he knew he was hugging a girl with wings that wrapped around him in a comforting cocoon and  horns that crowned her head regally.

  


“Thank you”he said,his voice cracked, “Thank you so much”

 

Griffon grinned, “I promised,didn’t I?”

 

She pulled away,looking him straight in the eye.

  
“I’ll never leave your side”

 

////////////////

By me:Demon Griffon,literally drawn this morning

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!Reviews welcome!


End file.
